SIEMPRE PARA SIEMPRE
by CapitalletterV
Summary: Uno de los mayores misterios, como coño se enamoraron dos personas tan opuestas como Bulma y Vegeta. La historia desde principio a fin resolviendo los mayores enigmas. ¿VEgeta acepto sus sentimientos, cómo? ¿Qué pasó durante esos tres años? ¿Y durante los diez antes del torneo de artes marciales? ¿Cómo avanzó la relación entre VEgeta y bulma? ¿Y la relación padre hijo?... Disfruten


DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni el contexto en sí.

Disfruten…

Besos, Miss Doyle.

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Miraba por el ventanal de la cocina. Sentada en su sillón, miraba la lluvia caer de esa manera tan torrencial suya propias del final de otoño. Llevaba una larga falda de color granate tapándole por debajo de las rodillas ceñido mostrando aun sus curvas y su perfecto estado de conservación. Una blusa blanca de seda cubría su torso por los que miles de abuelas matarían, y hasta jovencitas. Usaba una chaqueta gris de punto larga, la última que su madre le había dejado antes de fallecer. Pensando en ello, levantó tentativamente su mano hacia el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Era el anillo de platino de casados de su madre y su padre, también el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Miró su reflejo en el cristal su cara lucía ligeramente… arrugada para su desgracia. Tenía unas pequeñas patas de gallo y un ligero marcado surco naso labial además de pequeñas en las mejillas. Había considerado operarse pero su hombre le había dicho que solo estaría más fea de lo que ya estaba. Encantador, sí. Aunque claro para él era fácil decirlo. Estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció excepto por unas pequeñas marcas que habían comenzado a aparecer. No canas, no atrofio muscular, no problemas de salud, no arrugas, no pechos caídos… la vida era dura a los sesenta y cinco. Se había abstenido a teñirse el pelo ya y a retocarse su ser durante horas en salas de belleza para tratar de borrar los años, en cuanto terminó el tratamiento de regeneración pulmonar dejo que la edad hiciera mella en ella. Cuando esto sucedió todos pensaron que se había vuelto completamente majara. Que se dio un golpe al salir de su coche y se trastornó. ELLA había sido la mujer más meticulosa del mundo o tal vez del universo con su aspecto y ahora simplemente dejaba al descubierto las arrugas y los cambios por la edad. Cuando su hija en una cena de amigos le preguntó el por qué, le contestó con una sonrisa relucientemente perfecta y blanca cerrando los ojos y dejando que esas arruguitas se le marcaran.

"Estas marcas son historia. Mi historia. Y si hay algo que no quiero borrar, es mi historia." –Contestó enigmáticamente mirando l hombre de su vida comiendo a su lado. Él por supuesto hoyó la respuesta y ensanchó los ojos. –"Me encantan mis recuerdos, cariño."

Lo cierto era que esa decisión fue cuestionada por los medios. Hasta se extendió la noticia de que tenía algún tipo de enfermedad o que ya no era tan rica como lo era antes. Todo mentiras claro. Un día especialmente tormentoso de temperamento, Bulma accedió a una entrevista. La preguntaron de cosas triviales. Ella, como buena mentirosa que era irradió una vida y amabilidad inauditas. El testimonio de todo aquel que vio la entrevista más de tres cuartos del mundo).

A sus sesenta y cinco años de edad, Bulma Briefs seguía siendo la mujer más inteligente, rica que jamás había pisado la faz de la Tierra recibiendo premios de ciencias desde los seis años y la mujer más rica desde los veinte, cuando sus inventos, descubrimientos, premios y posesiones superaban el valor de la empresa más cara y sobresaliente del mundo, la de su padre. Se decía que estaba con el hombre más atractivo y salvaje, con ese aire exótico del mundo, que sus hijos, endiabladamente guapos e inteligentes habían seguido los pasos de la afamada madre, considerados también riquezas entre las joyas. Además de considerada a sus sesenta y cinco la mujer más elegante y guapa del mundo. Era un dolor de muelas o una úlcera para las modelos y los directores de cosmética. Todo el mundo la quería en sus películas, anuncios, querían sus secretos de belleza… simplemente y llanamente deseaban a Bulma Briefs. O su final. Porque todo lo que la rodeaba era una leyenda o lo parecía. Ella era demasiado guapa, lista, elegante, temperamental para nadie, superaba en todo. Simplemente era demasiado para la gente.

Pero no para Vegeta. También se había hablado por igual de su "marido" con ese aire salvaje y desaliñado por las que billones de mujeres suspiraban cada día. No se sabía nada de él. Solo lo que se podía ver a veces. Sabía conducir perfectamente y era un perfecto luchador. Era tan conocido como los guerreros Z y se sabía de sobra que había sido él quien había salvado al mundo en numerales ocasiones. Lo que la gente se preguntaba era como dos personas tan opuestas, habían terminado por estar juntas.

Y era una gran pregunta. Una pregunta que solo ellos dos eran conocedores de la respuesta y que muchas veces se lo preguntaran.

Se siguió mirando en el cristal que hacía de espejo. Su pelo, el cual todo el mundo pensó que mantendría corto, lucía largo recogido por un simple broche de perlas y caía por su espalda casi llegando al final de la misma. Hebras plateadas y blancas decoraban su pelo que mantenía su brillo y ondas. Sus ojos antes perfectamente almendrados llenos de vida y de un azul claro e intenso se habían cerrado un poco más y sus ojos aclarados, se acercaban peligrosamente al gris, cosa que preocupaba en silencio a su "marido". Sus labios habían disminuido ligeramente de tamaño y había adelgazado. Esto había sido motivo de discusión y argumentación con Vegeta por mucho tiempo. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, sabía que estaba preocupado. El último año había sido el último del programa para los pulmones y lo había pasado mal. A pesar de ello desprendía un aura de elegancia, amabilidad y armonía que prácticamente te incitaban a ir y ver si no era la ilusión que parecía.

Gracias a Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Chi-chi, Goten y hasta Trunks la habían ayudado a afinar sus sentidos como humana. Y la verdad todo el mundo se había sorprendido al ver lo que guardaba dentro. Nunca quiso aprender a volar pero si estudio el ki de una persona a fondo. Tanto al nivel científico como al espiritual que le habían enseñado los guerreros. Ella sabía que aún le quedaba mucha vida por vivir, pero Vegeta no. Y a veces, que decía, prácticamente siempre, estaba preocupado por su salud.

Olvidando el tema de la salud, dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado y se fue hacia el armario de las tazas. Estaban boca abajo, una costumbre que había adoptado ella de su madre. Saco la tercera taza empezando por la derecha de la última fila. Sonrío cuando debajo de esta encontró un mechero. Se dirigió a la cubertería y al fondo de la caja, que creaba un falso fondo en el cajón y cogió la cajeta de tabaco. Se sentó en el taburete y encendió el cigarro y dejo que el humo entrara en sus pulmones. Trunks y Vegeta se iban a enfadar. Sonrío, se iban a enfadar mucho. La trataban como si fuera de cristal. Aunque en su estado y ahora mismo comparado con ellos era lo más parecido. Sonrío al imaginarlo. Justo cuando iba a pegar una segunda calada su cigarro se convirtió en ceniza y sus dedos se quemaron ligeramente. Ella sacudió ligeramente la mano. Ouch. Dolía. Y ahí venía. Con esa vena de la sien hinchada y su ceño aún más fruncido si era posible. Traía en un brazo a Sarah, llevaba su moreno pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha y un vestido azul. Era la viva imagen de Vegeta. Valliere era la del pelo color purpura, en el brazo izquierdo. Ambas eran hijas de niño, Trunks junto a un jovencito de ya siete años clavado a su abuelo. La única diferencia era que había heredado la sonrisa de su madre. Ambas dormían en sus brazos echas un ovillo protegidas y calentitas. Tal y como a ella le gustaba dormir.

Las colocó en el sofá y vino enfadado hacia mí. "Mujer. ¿Pretendes matarte?" –Yo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "Lo siento." Susurré. "Bulma, como un día de estos te me mueras de asfixia, pienso ir justo detrás tuyo y darte una de esas broncas tuyas… anda que tomar esa mierda asquerosa…" decía un poco más para sí mismo que para ella. Miró hacia sus nietas y volvió a sonreír… Era TAN feliz. Se levantó y dio un beso a Vegeta en la mejilla y lo abrazó. "Yo no moriré." El río ante la afirmación, cuantas veces se la había dicho y cuantas veces había estado a punto de incumplirla. "Mujer tonta…" ella se separó dejando a un muy confundido caballero y mostrando su elegancia se fue por el pasillo mientras mascaba chicle. "Se lo voy a contar a tu hija. Ya verás cómo no te hace tanta gracia oírla." Ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta y fue a visitar a Ed, el calco de Vegeta e hijo de Trunks. Lo encontró en el patio sentado una silla con el mentón apoyado en la mesa de madera. "Hola." Saludo Bulma mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de él. "¡Hola abuela!" Bulma en respuesta le dio un codazo suave y le amonestó, en broma. "No me llames así que se me revuelven las tripas. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto decaído." LE preguntó revolviéndole el pelo y consiguiendo una sonrisa a cambio. "El tío Goten hace mucho que no viene…" Dijo en tono aburrido. Ella sonrío. Su hija le había contado que se había quedado con su sobrino en casa de Gohan ya que estaba malo y Videl también. "Tranquilo, ya vendrán."

Se levantó envuelto en pesadillas. Viró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde el cuerpo de su mujer y su protección contra ellas debía estar… pero no estaba. No había sido una pesadilla tal y como él pensaba. Tal y come el pedía y deseaba que fuera. Bulma, a sus ochenta y nueve años de edad, había muerto. Bulma, se había ido. Se tumbó de nuevo y se quedo allí. No quería bajar y hablar con sus nietos ni con sus dos bisnietos, no quería ver a Ed ni ha Trunks o Bra. Quería estar solo. "Me dijiste… que no te irías nunca. Me lo prometiste." Susurro dejando que un sonido similar al de un sollozo saliera.

"¿Te piensas quedar ahí mucho rato?" qué coño se dijo a sí mismo. Era su voz. Bulma. Se giró y la vio ahí parada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos en su propia pose. "¿Bra?" tenía que ser ella. Preguntó inseguro y con un ligero temblor se desató sobre él haciéndole caer al suelo. No lo era. Sus ojos azules como l espuma de mar y ese pelo largo y ondulado que había dejado crecer para después volverlo a cortar… utilizaba ese jersey de punto que le había regalado la mujer de Goku azul y sus pantalones blancos junto a unas sandalias. Utilizaba esa ropa muy de seguido en la primavera antes de dar a luz a Trunks. Sus ojos azules pasaron de arrogancia a una inmensa preocupación. Esa preocupación de la que cuando era mucho más joven rehusaba confiar. "Recuerda, que prometiste mirarlo, eh…" Dijo con un guiño y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Él, inocentemente levantó la suya propia para encontrarse con la imponente realidad. Había sido una ilusión. Recordó las palabras de Bulma "Te… te he dejado una… sorpresa. Está dentro del cerezo muerto al fondo del jardín… ese que me empeñé en que no cortaras…" una risa amarga siguió después. "prométeme que iras. Prométeme que seguirás adelante cuidando de tu atolondrada hija y nietos… prométeme… que esperarás pacientemente tu hora…" después había tosido fuertemente y su mano, antes en su rostro había caído. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados se agarró el pecho, segundos eso quedaban y Vegeta veía como se escapaban como granos de arena. No ocultaba su dolor y dejaba que las lágrimas discurrieran por su rostro. Sus ojos una vez fríos demostraban el amor que sentía por ella y su dolor. Bulma sonrío de esa manera tan suya y levantó con todas su fuerzas la mano para limpiar una lágrima. "No llores… sé que he roto mi promesa… pero no soy inmortal… ya verás cómo nos vemos pronto…" dijo dejando que sus propias lagrimas discurrieran libremente. Cuanto lo iba a echar de menos. "Sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Bulma se empañaron aún más. Pocas veces había oído esas palabras. "Pues claro que sí… idiota soy la mujer más bella e inteligente –"dijo para ser interrumpida "molesta, ruidosa, pesada del mundo sí." Espero un codazo que nunca llegó y miró como sus ojos se nublaban y su fuerza caía en picado. Se iba… "Te quiero… recuerda el arb…" no llegó a terminar la frase. Sus brazos se cayeron a los lados y su cabeza hacia atrás. "Yo también te quiero, Bulma."

Casi podía jurar haber oído esa risita suya y el calor de un beso en la oreja ahogado entre sus gritos y llantos.

Tra haber recordado la conversación con pena se levantó y miró al cerezo muerto sin flores. Voló y llegó. Se irguió enfrente y sonrío. Bulma le decía árbol sagrado. Seguía pensando que de sagrado no tenía nada. Miró y buscó. Detrás del árbol, se había formado una capa de musgo, la levantó y ahí estaba el agujero. Metió la mano dentro y encontró una caja de cartón. En su interior había diarios dentro negros con números gravados en el tomo. Cogió otras dos cajas que había con más diarios y un par de libros. Los subió a su habitación y cogió el que ponía el número uno y lo abrió:

DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DEL JOVEN MISTERIOSO Y LA DEFINITIVA DERROTA DE FREEZER:

'Como cojones se me ocurre invitar a ese mono arrogante idiota a mi casa.' Dejó salir una risotada detrás de una lágrima amarga.


End file.
